To continue our work on inflammation, we contracted with Dr. Russell Tracey to measure IL-6, D-dimer, Plasmin-alpha-2-antiplasmin, and ICAM-1, in the Cardiovascular Health Study (CHS) on subjects who died of causes other than cardiovascular disease. The CHS has a major case/cohort study to examine the association of IL-6 and the above analytes with cardiovascular outcomes. We have contracted with the Cardiovascular Health Study Coordinating Center to analyze all-cause mortality, both cardiovascular and non-cardiovascular mortality to see if similar factors predict other mortality, particularly cancer related mortality and to see if this association is mediated by markers of endothelial dysfunction and activation of coagulation available in CHS.Analysis should begin on about October 1, 2000.